Talk:Who Do You Think You Are/@comment-4127080-20131027223421
These are some of the characters who I compare myself too, The number one character people compare me too. We are both sweet and caring to everybody even our emenies. We put people first before ourselves. We are both strong person. Even if I am a girl. I can see myself a lot in Cam more than any character in Degrassi. We are both sweet, caring, and gentle. I'm kinda senitive even if I don't cry as much as I use too. I hold in my anger just like him which makes me really rare when I get angry. Other people expect a lot from me and when I don't go to their exception I hate myself for it and feel guilty for it. We both have anxiety and cut ourselves for it. We both try to fit in and be ourselves for it which nevers works. I'm as clueless when it comes to guys as he is with girls. We both try to find someone special too not just some random person to date. We are both unconfident on ourselves too. I went similar to him with my track team like he did with hockey. Sport stress me out. That's why I hate gym. Sometimes both of us just want someone to care and love us for who we are. We both have trouble making friends even if we're nice. I also compare myself to Grace too. We are both sweet, nice, and caring. Like Grace I use to let my friends push me around. Until I realize that I should stand up myself. Me and my friend Sam are like Grace and Franky. I listen to my friends too. I even sometimes talk like Grace. Maya is my queen since I can relate to her. That's why I will always defend her. Even when we wboth get bullied we both just brush it off. Try to ignored it. I am very clumsy and awkward. I am self conscious about my looks. I try to change my image even if it doesn't work. Like Maya people don't fucking understand me and I get hate for that. Yes I am a girl and he is a guy. Yet we are both nice and caring to people. If we both do something bad to other people we both always feel guilty and end up making up to them. We are not so good at holding grudges when people are in trouble. We both help people who are in trouble even if they treat us like shit. We are both sweet and nice. Yet we never let things go and both can be very bitchy about. I have trouble when it comes to our image. We both seem very happy even if thy are moments in life that we are not. Also like Cassie I have people like Sid in my life. Like even if Sid likes her but didn't want to admit because he cared what people think. Similar to why people don't want to be my friend. We both have moments when we feel alone. I have my moments when I act like Cassie. I smile a lot just like her. I care about my friends. I have a dad who drinks just like her mom. I'm a cutter and I love to write too. I have no confidence like she was in the beginning. I started school like a loner too. We both dress similar. I have my moments when I find happiness and feel confidence about myself. Like when Ellie found out she got the job with working with Catilin not Paige.